User talk:Tim to the Adams
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40k! Thanks for your edit to the T'au page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Montonius (Talk) 14:10, August 31, 2011 Edits Please stop removing red links and Proper Noun capitalizations from pages. They are there for a reason. Thanks. Montonius 14:22, August 31, 2011 (UTC) The red links exist because those pages will be created in the future and then the link will go to them. That is why we use them. if you remove them, then someone will have to go through those pages and manually reinsert them, which makes a lot more work for me. They are only used on links that we know will be created as pages because they are integral to the setting. If you see one please leave it in place unless you are absolutely sure that it is mistaken (some of those are obvious such as "that" or "and" which are sometimes mistakenly caught up in a link) and then bring it to my attention. Also, please be aware that this is a canon-information only wiki with extremely high standards expected from editors to accord with our article creation policies as laid out on the main page, which differ in some respects from conventional wiki usage. I suggest that all new editors please read them before making any edits or articles of their own. Thanks. Montonius 14:35, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I or my other bureaucrats will do it. The wiki is operating on a very well-laid out content addition plan at the moment which moves from area to area adding articles as time permits. I would suggest you first begin by familiarising yourself with how we create articles here and the quality expected of all editors. Please read our main page links concerning article creation and our standards and look at our featured articles to familiarise yourself with our formatting standards and expected level of content. As I said, we have extremely high expectations of our editors and failure to meet wiki quality standards will result in Administrators potentially deleting much of your work, so I suggest you avoid that hassle and annoyance and start small for now until you feel confident you know the ropes. Thanks for your interest and welcome to the wiki. Montonius 15:10, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Refuse Tim, in the Squig article the word refuse means "garbage." It is not a typo. You determine when the word means "to refuse" from "grabage" by the context of the sentence. I have reverted it. Montonius 05:51, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Sleep... Overrated. Well, I managed to slip in 4 or 5 hours of sleep, actually. :3 How so? Hugs Scar: "Say 'ello to my little friend!" 16:17, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :Oh well the timezone in Sweden is GMT +1, so 6 hours in the future from the East Coast. Currently, it's 6:30pm. Good to see the Vault Dwellers are spreading xD. I actually had an impulse yesterday concerning the Vostroya page, and just decided that "I should make a page for that...". I turned out fairly well, though, so it wasn't that poor an idea. Sleep deprivation and impulses, always get you, huh? Hugs Scar: "Say 'ello to my little friend!" 16:26, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :"I'm not very familiar with the time zone in Sweden as I do live in the country with the destroyed economy (America) but I'll tell yah Scar you're not the only one who pulled an all-nighter in the last 24 hours...the magical bean has'nt took a hold of you yet if you get my drift. Glad to see one of us got some sleep Sincerely, Tim to the Adams" <-- If it was this one, yes, if not, then no. I'm a tad sleep deprived still, mind you, and I'm never the most comprehensible or sane of persons otherwise either. Hugs Scar: "Say 'ello to my little friend!" 16:53, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Links Yeah, change it to one link for the same item in the paragraph. That'd be fine. Montonius 06:13, September 18, 2011 (UTC)